capitan_arfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Anexo:Ciras musicales y conciertos de The Faknav's
El grupo musical peruano de pop rock The Faknav's ha realizado una seis giras musicales, cuatro conciertos especiales y dos residencia de conciertos. The Faknav's Episodio I: Tiempo de estar juntos, fue la primera gira musical del grupo dio comienzo el 8 de agosto de 2032 en Lima y finalizo el 22 de abril de 2033 en Bogotá. Giras musicales 'The Faknav's Episodio I: Tiempo de estar juntos' En febrero de 2032 el literato y músico peruano Eslán Labán anunció que en agosto se celebraría los 2 primeros conciertos de la primera gira musical en Perú y Panamá. La banda debutaría su primera gira musical y promocionaría su álbum debut Tiempo de estar juntos y su segundo álbum Historia. La primera etapa de la gira inició el 8 de agosto de 2032 en Lima, Perú y finalizó el 5 de setiembre de ese mismo año en Ciudad de México, México. Durante los 7 primeros conciertos de la gira, la audiencia recibió bien al grupo asistiendo un total de 50, 000 espectadores, debido a que fue un impacto en que Eslán Labán formará un grupo musical donde expreso sus poesías a través de la música. La segunda etapa dio inició el 11 de febrero de 2033 en Madrid, España y finalizó el 22 de abril em Bogotá, Colombia. En total de 14 espectáculos hubo en la primera gira musical, donde la asistencia fue grande y un buen recibimiento del público hacia el grupo peruano de pop rock. Lista de canciones Primera Etapa *1. Poesía *2. Amistad *3. Sonrisa *4. Puerta *5. Voy a estar ahí *6. Marcos *7. Te amo nena *8. Tiempo de estar juntos *9. Transformaré mi fuego en alas *10. Niña huancabambina *11. El impacto del nuevo amanecer *12. Nuestro universo *13. Apomazar *14. Historia Segunda etapa *1. Poesía *2. Amistad *3. Sonrisa *4. Volaré *5. Espejo *6. Voy a estar ahí *7. Marcos *8 Niña huancabambina *9. Puerta *10. Transformaré mi fuego en alas *11. Apomazar *12. No estás sola *13. Fidencio *14. Te amo nena *15. El impacto del nuevo amanecer *16. Historia Fechas Conciertos especiales 'Una noche en Mega Plaza' Fue el primer concierto especial realizado por el grupo en Lima en el centro comercial Mega Plaza, el concierto se realizo los 20 años del fallecimiento del abuelo del literato y músico peruano Eslán Labán. Es el primer concierto de The Faknav's realizado en un centro comercial y no es un estadio. Aquí se interpretaron covers a The Beatles, The Jackson Five, Arena Hash, Paul McCartney, Pedro Suárez Vértiz y Michael Jackson. Lista de canciones *1. Amistad *2. Puerta *3. Tiempo de estar juntos *4. Voy a estar ahí *5. Transformaré mi fuego en alas *6. I want you back + *7. The love you save + *8. Please please me ++ *9. Get back ++ *10. Yesterday ++ *11. Band on the run ++ *12. Y es que sucede así +++ *13. Escóndeme +++ *14. Cuando pienses en volver +++ *15. Me elevé +++ *16. Amazonas +++ *17. Jam + *18. Billie Jean + *19. Black or white + *20. Te amo nena *21. Apomazar *22. Nuestro universo *23. El impacto del nuevo amanecer *24. Historia Notas *+: Covers a The Jackson Five y Michael Jackson. *++: Covers a The Beatles y Paul McCartney. *+++: Covers a Arena Hash y Pedro Suárez-Vértiz. Fechas 'Residencia de conciertos' 'We are The Faknav's' . Fue la primera residencia de conciertos del grupo en que se realizo en Las Vegas, en el Planet Hollywood Resort and Casino, el cual se ofreció 50 espectáculos, inició el 13 de julio de 2041 y finalizó el 6 de marzo de 2042.